Advice
by HeadlessHuntsman
Summary: Albus is having girl trouble. He seeks advice from the one man he is sure can help.


**A/N: Hey all his was written for Morning Lilies' "Forgotten Family Ties" Competition. I was given the pair Arthur and Albus with the prompt word "Scream". I have fit this into the same world as my other single name pieces: Permission, Memories and Proposal.**

**Love or hate it or if your just "meh" let me know.**

**Disclaimer: (Affecting a Sgt. Schultz voice) I own nothing!**

Albus was "The Lurve Guru." At least that's what everyone, who went to Hogwarts with him, had called him. He always knew what to say to help someone end or start a relationship. His advice had always been spot on, considering affairs of the heart.

'Then why can't I help myself?' He moaned to himself while watching the small brunette work at her desk. You see Albus had a problem. It wasn't a small, blink it and miss it problem. I was a herculean problem of immense magnitude. Albus "The Lurve Guru" was head over heels, hopelessly in love.

One would think that one as privy into the ways of the heart, as Albus was, would welcome love without any problems. One would be wrong. Sure Albus had girlfriends before, plenty in fact. He even had a few he genuinely cared for. He had, however, never felt like anything this before. This was the type of feeling that overwhelmed all of your senses. He felt as if he was blissfully drowning in a vat of marshmallow cream and needed to scream for help, but didn't want to. It had got to the point where he could not bring himself to talk to her, for fear of sounding like a blithering idiot.

'I need to get advice from someone,' Albus thought. 'I can't ask dad he is rubbish when it comes to romance. I hope mom and dad realize how lucky they are to have only ever loved each other,' he said to himself. 'If I need advice on how to land someone completely out of my league I could ask Uncle Ron.' He mused. He didn't want to ask any of his cousins. The all came to him with problems. He would just get his same advice back. He needed someone with experience. Someone who knew how to get the woman he loved, and could keep her happy.

"I've got it!" Albus said aloud, startling his co-workers around him.

"You've got what, Al?" asked the pretty brunette across the hall, while smiling.

'What have I got?' thought Albus panicking. 'Scurvy, the cure to erectile dysfunction, a deep seeded love of show tunes,' Albus checked off the possible answers in his head.

"Oh, it's nothing Mandy. Sorry to bother you." Albus mumbled sticking his face back into the book he was researching.

"Ok," Mandy said her voice and face showing confusion.

As soon as Albus' shift was over he would go to The Burrow and talk to the perfect person, for his problem. Albus worked for the DMLE, not as an Auror like his father and uncle but rather as a Junior Solicitor in the prosecutions department. Being just out of Hogwarts, his job consisted mostly of doing research and filing minor motions and briefs. Everyone who knew Albus, had no doubt he would be very successful in his chosen career. Albus was handsome, charismatic, smart and very sly; all the qualities you need to be a good lawyer.

"Hi, grandma," Albus said entering the kitchen of The Burrow. He had come over directly after his shift. He was immediately assaulted by a Molly Weasley patented, bone crushing hug.

"Albus what a surprise," she said, as she held Albus at arm's length. "You're nothing but skin and bones boy," Molly chides Albus. "Don't you eat?" She said tutting. "A nice large supper, that's what you need."

"I am not sure I can stay grandma," Albus said. "There is something I wanted to talk to granddad about. Is he around?" Albus asked.

"I think he is out in his shed, playing with one of his muggle toys I am not supposed to know he has." Molly said turning towards the pantry. "How does chicken and noodles sound?" She asked not giving up on feeding Albus. Albus never could turn down his grandma's chicken and noodles, and Molly knew it.

"That sounds good," Albus answered. "I am going to go find granddad." Albus walked out of the kitchen door, through the garden to the old rickety shed. Like The Burrow, the only thing holding up the shed was magic.

"Granddad, are you in here?" Albus asked as he opened the shed door.

"Albus, my boy, what brings you here?" Albus' grandfather Arthur Weasley asked, sliding off a stool next to a workbench. The workbench was filled with all sorts of muggle tools and half assembled muggle devices.

"Oh, I just stopped by to see how you and grandma were doing." Albus lied.

"Well, we are doing just fine. Not much has changed since last Sunday." Arthur looked at Albus knowingly. He had been through seven children, twelve grandchildren and two great grandchildren. He knew when something was on one of their minds.

"So, what's all this stuff?" Albus asked not really wanting to know but rather looking for a way to stall.

"These are some muggle tools I got at a car boot sale the other day." Arthur said picking up a rasp, turning it in his hands and putting it back down. "Albus, I know you didn't come here to talk about what's in my shed." Arthur said. "So why don't you sit down and tell me what's on your mind, son." Arthur said patting the stool next his as he sat back down.

"I don't know where to start, granddad." Albus moaned. "I can't sleep. I can't eat. I can't even be in the same room, with her, without wanting to grab her and scream my feelings for her." Albus ran his hand through his hair messing it up even more. "She probably doesn't even notice me. I don't know what I will do if she doesn't feel the same way. I guess I could shave my head and become a monk. I hear there are some nice monasteries in Tibet." Albus rambled barely taking a breath.

"Whoa there, calm down son." Arthur said, reaching forward and squeezing Albus' shoulder. "Who are we talking about?" He asked.

"Her name is Mandy," Albus answered. "I work with her. At first I thought it was just infatuation, but we've been working together and I've gotten to know her. She's funny, smart and beautiful. I just don't get it, granddad. Why can't I talk to her about how I feel?" Albus asked. "I've never had a problem with women before. It makes me want to scream!" Albus said showing his frustrations.

"Sometimes screaming is a good thing." Arthur commented calmly.

"Huh?" Albus said his eyes showing confusion.

"Muggles have a thing they do called Primal Screaming," Arthur said. "From what I gather it's designed to get all your frustrations and inhibitions out so you can better deal with whatever problems you have."

"Are you suggesting I scream at her?" Albus asked incredulously.

"No, not literally but rather mentally, you could just let go," Arthur said, "release all your fears and frustrations, just be yourself."

"Couldn't I just scream at her instead? It would be easier." Albus asked.

"Yes, well most women don't like being screamed at." Arthur said. "Now being screamed at by a woman, that can be fun." Arthur said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Granddad, I did not need to hear that!" Albus gasped in horror.

"You know your old granddad isn't that out of touch." Arthur said. "I would be glad to give you a few pointers on how to make a woman scream if you would like." Arthur said laughing at Albus' embarrassment.

"Ugh, no thanks!" Albus said trying to cleanse his mind of the mental images.

"Seriously though, Albus, I will tell you the same thing I told your mother and your uncles. Just be you. If the person you're interested in doesn't realize how great you are then move on. At least you would have tried. Nothing is worse than the regret of not knowing." Leaving Albus to his thoughts, Arthur turned back to his tools and started to categorize them.

"So, did that help?" Arthur asked glancing sideways at Albus.

"Actually I think it did." Albus said. "Can you tell grandma I am sorry I can't stay for supper? There's someone I want to go talk to."

"Sure, sure my boy," Arthur agreed. "Good luck."

Albus left the shed only to return moments later to hug his grandfather.

"Thanks, granddad." Albus said before leaving again.

Arthur turned off the shop light and closed his shed door. 'Maybe I can finagle some screaming tonight.' Arthur smiled thinking of his beautiful wife, as he walked towards the kitchen door.


End file.
